


lightning strikes every time she moves

by anonlymous



Series: October Challenges 2019 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, BAMF Isabelle Lightwood, F/M, I love Izzy and it shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonlymous/pseuds/anonlymous
Summary: The rain is pouring, Raphael is dressed in all black, and the barrel of a gun is pointed at him. This may be the most dramatic death possible.





	lightning strikes every time she moves

**Author's Note:**

> For day 5 of Flufftober ("wet") and day 5 of Whumptober ("gunpoint").

The rain is pouring, Raphael is dressed in all black, and the barrel of a gun is pointed at him. This may be the most dramatic death possible.

He’s extremely disappointed in himself. Magnus is the flashy overdramatic superhero; there’s a reason that Raphael is the mystery who works in the shadows. Not that he wanted to be a hero in the first place - he’d been persuaded after following Magnus one night and discovering his extracurricular activities. 

_“Be my partner-in-crime from behind the scenes”, _Magnus had said. “_You were clever enough to guess that I’m The Warlock._ _I need a tech man and you’re the smartest I know_.” Apparently a superhero partner slash boyfriend called The Archer wasn’t enough for him.

Well, Raphael now regrets agreeing. There are three superheroes in this city – and rumors of a ‘Lightning’ working with The Archer as well, but Raphael chalks those up to fools hoping for more excitement – and he’s sure no common criminal would go after The Archer or Magnus. Clearly he’d drawn the short end of the stick.

In a small mercy, before the man can begin properly threatening him, Raphael glimpses a flash of movement behind them. Hoping the shadowy figure will have the sense to call the cops, he starts speaking to keep the gunman’s attention. “Do you know what the punishment is for murder in this state? 25 years in a cold cinder block. I have powerful friends, and they _will _ see you pay. I can see from your expression you are not comprehending this. Let – ”

But before he can finish, something slams into the man from behind, so hard that he falls to the ground. When the figure turns around, he sees that ‘something’ is a girl - and a slim one in a dress, at that. Still, the ease with which she took down the man is nothing to laugh at. 

He’s so caught up in his thoughts he doesn’t even notice her running until she hisses, “What are you waiting for? He still has a gun!”

She’s right, of course. Raphael dashes forward and to his surprise, she takes his hand, and then they run. The rain soaks both of them as they trip through race away from that dark street, tumbling through alleyways and taking turns at random until finally they reach a sheltered courtyard. 

The sky rumbles above, and he’s reminded of the ridiculous moniker Magnus gave him. _Thunder _, for how grumpy and dour he always looks. He really should make an effort to change that name. 

Raphael turns to face his rescuer, amazed at her composure. She’s not winded from the run, she doesn’t seem afraid of pursuit or danger, and she looks entirely unshaken. There’s no way this can be an ordinary civilian. “Thank you for saving my life. Truly, that was the most impressive thing I’ve seen in a long time. May I ask your name?”

“You’re welcome.” She stares at him, and he has a feeling he’s being measured – not for how dangerous he is, but for how trustworthy. Something in his eyes must convince her that he measures up, because she tilts her head and smiles. “Call me Lightning.”

**Author's Note:**

> I bet Raphael doesn’t want to change that name now :D


End file.
